Believe it or Not, she's my favourite addiction
by anatats89
Summary: This is my first fanfic, hope you like it! He was in love with her, she seemed to be in love with his brother...and she had a huge allergy. I guess I suck at summaries. LOL
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic.....hope u like it, tell me your opinion...XD.

Obviously, I don't own bones!!!

**Believe or Not, she's my favorite addiction**.

Brennan was at her office on the Jeffersonian Institute doing some paperwork waiting for Booth. It was Saturday night which meant meeting Sweets. She had just come back from a date with Jared, who happened to be Booth's little brother, which made Seeley Booth really jealous, but he didn't know why. They surely would have enough to talk about on the therapy

Since Brennan had starting going out with Jared, Booth had kept distant. He'd only appear at her office if they had a case, or a, like today, otherwise he would stay at his office on the Bureau.

-Bones, come on let's go-he said

-Good, I was starting to get bored-she said- I thought you'd never come

-I was trapped in the traffic jam-he said

ON THEIR WAY TO SWEET'S OFFICE

None of them spoke during the journey. It seemed both of them were resentful about each other because of Jared. Suddenly Brennan's stomach ached. She put a hand on her belly and made a wacky face.

-Bones you ok?-he said

-I'm having abdominal pain-she said- Maybe I ate too much, or too fast. I went to eat with your brother to Red Lobster.

That made Booth's face turn red. He was jealous and he couldn't control it. Why? She was only her partner. No more than that.

-Why are you so jealous?-bones asked,

-Bones…I'm not jealous!

-So why have you been so distant lately?

-Bones I….

Suddenly Booth's phone rang. "THANK YOU GOD" , he thought. He looked at the ID, it was from the FBI.

-Booth-he said. Bones looked at him. His face was still red. She tried to contain her laughter, but failed and started laughing quietly.

-Yes sir, we'll be there-He said changing direction.

Bones stopped laughing.

-Where are we going? I thought we were going with Sweets.

-Change of plans-Booth said-They found another body.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Bones are you sure you're ok?-he said as they walked towards the body.

-Why wouldn't I?

-Well …because you don't look good, you're kind of green.

-Don't be ridiculous Booth, there's no such thing as being green.

-It's an expression Bones, it means you're pale-he said- Well here it is, the other body

Bones kneeled down where the body was and started examining it. Suddenly she felt her stomach groan once more. She felt dizzy and sweaty, but tried to ignore it.

-Male, mid 30's, Afro-American- she said putting one hand in her stomach.

-Bones are you sure you're ok?-he asked kneeling by her side.

-He's probably been here for 52 hours-she said ignoring him. Booth looked at her, she was paler than ever.

-Bones your head's all sweaty-he said touching her forehead.

-Cause of death….

-Bones let's go, you're burning up, you shouldn't be here-he said pulling her up.

-Booth I'm working, I'm not going anywhere!-she said desperately.

But then everything started spinning around. She started coughing. She breathed heavily, she was weak.

-Easy Bones-Booth said as she leaned against him trying not to faint. -Oh my, we need a paramedic in here!!

Fortunately, there was an ambulance in there, since it formed part of the protocol. Booth carried Bones on his arms and ran to the ambulance.

-My partner needs some help in here-he said.

- Lay her on the bed. What's wrong with her?-the paramedic asked examining her.

- She can't breathe, and she's burning up–Booth said concerned and holding Bones hand and noticed she had a strange eruption on her arm, she was almost unconscious.

-Must be some allergic reaction-the paramedic said as he put the oxygen mask on Bones. We'll take her to the hospital.

-Booth-Bones said removing the oxygen mask.

-Bones, you'll be okay-he said.

-TAKE…THE BODY…TO THE JEFF…- she said weakly, and then went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 AKWARD

**Chapter 2**

Temperance Brennan woke up in the middle of the night, headachy, trying to focus on where she was. She heard someone snoring and realized it was Booth.

-Booth-she said weakly. But Booth continued snoring; he was sleeping like a baby, except for the snoring part, on a couch.

Suddenly she remembered where she was. She had had that allergy, probably caused by the food she ate at the Red Lobster with Jared, which had sent her to the hospital. She hated hospitals, and doctors. The fact of having to be lying on a bed the whole time, while she had a lot of work to do at the Jeffersonian, freaked her out.

She remembered the last body she was analyzing before she passed out. She was worried, and wanted to know if they had sent the body to the Jeffersonian, as she had instructed. She came out of the bed, hold the serum support, and started walking in direction to Booth. She just needed to know.

-Booth-she said as she shook his shoulder, but he didn't seem hear or feel anything, he just continued snoring as before. –Booth!-she said this time louder, and booth fell down from the couch in surprise.

-Ouch!-he said

-Sorry for scaring you, I was just-

-Bones, what the hell are you doing out of bed? You're sick!!- He said putting his and on the small of her back, guiding her back to bed.

-I was just wondering if-

But she was interrupted once again by the nurse-Is something wrong? We heard a loud noise-she said as she turned the lights on. This came out wrong, because Booth and Bones were on a awkward position at the wrong time. They both stared at each other. Bones was half- lying on the bed, and Booth almost lying on top of her.

-Oh my God! This is a hospital room, not a hotel honeymoon suite!-she said

-Oh that's not what you think!- Booth said quickly separating from Bones- I was just trying to help ..her..back

- To bed-Bones said

-Yeah, exactly, I was just helping her to get back to bed.

-Yeah that what he was doing, and we're just partners

-Well I've already noticed you two were partners

-Not that kind of partners, work partners-Booth said-You see, Bo..Ms Brennan and I are just co-workers.

-Yeah, whatever-she said with her Afro-American accent – A partner who spends the night at the hospital with her, and having sex with her, yeah that's pretty much just a co-worker.

-We were not having sex!

-Sure- the nurse said ironically- And I study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-Huh? What does that have to do with having sex?-Bones asked, and Booth laughed. She was so literal..

-Just forget it Bones ok? And we weren't having any sex, I swear. As I said I was just helping her to get back to Bed, I was sleeping and she woke me up, and I fell down, that's why you heard that noise.

-Is anything wrong with you miss, are you feeling okay?

-No, I'm fine, I was just-

-You know she's kind of hyper okay, and she hates hospitals. But anyway, she's sick right now which reminds me that she needs to get back to bed.

-Okay, I'm leaving then-the nurse said-But if I hear any weird sound again coming from this room, I'll call the Boss

-WE WERE NOT HAVING SEX!

-And shut up, you'll wake up the other patients!

-Sorry-both of them said whispering.

As the nurse got out of the room, Booth and Brennan stared at each other.

-That was weird-Booth said

-Yeah, why does everybody ask if we're a couple?

-Bones what the hell were you doing out of bed?

- I was just going to ask you if they had sent the body to the Jeffersonian as I told you

-So you're more worried about what happened to the body, than your health?

-I'm fine Booth!

-Shhh, you're gonna wake the others

-Sorry

-Bones, you're sick at the hospital, and you almost drowned in my arms because of this allergy you have. So, definitely you're not okay.

-Booth I'm fine, I swear-she said coughing-The medication they gave me is working perfectly well

-I don't care Bones, you're weak right now, and it's better if you stay in bed.

-But Booth

-Promise

- Fine

-Okay then, Good Night Bones. Sweet Dreams-he said kissing her forehead. She didn't knew if it was her allergy, but whenever he did that, she felt some weird sensation in her stomach. Something she didn't fell with the other Booth.

She saw Booth turn off the lights and went back to the couch. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She felt she had already slept too much, so she started thinking of something to do, in order to make her sleep, and the first thing that came to her mind was singing :

-" _I am o-o-o-over protected!"_

_-_Bones…

-Sorry, but I can't sleep.

- Oh man-he said to himself-Don't worry I'll help you, do you want me to sing a cradle song?

-No, I'm not a child. It's just that I've already slept too much.

-I know you're not a child, but you're sick and you need to get some rest.

-You're such an alpha male-she said as Booth got by her side and started massaging the back of her head, and singing a cradle song. She soon fell asleep like a baby. Booth stared at her, looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept, well, actually she always looked beautiful. He was thankful she was okay; otherwise, he wouldn't know what to without her. It was a shame his brother had won her heart before him.


	3. Chapter 3 BOOTH

**Chapter 3- Booths POV**

Today, Bones and I we were supposed to have an appointment with our so childish and disturbing, supposed to be, professional psychologist Sweets, but I received a call from the FBI, and change of plans. We had a case.

Bones asked me if I was jealous because she had starting going out with Jared. I wasn't expecting that, so I thank God that the phone rang because, I really didn't know how to answer.

I told her that I wasn't jealous. But the question is: Did I tell her the truth? Of course not. Obviously both of them make me jealous. First of all, because he's my little brother, he's kind of stupid, but he continues to be my brother, and she's not only my partner as we usually say, she's my best friend, or even more than that, so I feel protective for both of them.

And Bones…she's the most beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever met….Okay Booth now you're thinking more than usual.

Anyway, on our way to the crime scene, Bones started to get a little green, and by the time we arrived to the crime scene she looked like a ghost. I asked her if she was okay, but like always, she told me she was okay. I realized she was sweating, which was completely insane, because it was freezing out there. I told her she was burning up, but she just ignored me and continued doing her work.

Then she started coughing, and couldn't breathe. Luckily, there was an ambulance in there, so we rushed her to the hospital. At first they didn't let me go in the ambulance, because I wasn't from her family, so I told them she was my wife. I can't believe it, I could have told them something different, but that's the first thing that came out.

When we arrived to the hospital, they took her and I sat down on the waiting room. Meanwhile I called Angela and the rest of the squint squad, and told them Bones was in the hospital. Then the doctor came out, and told me that my wife (that made my stomach groan) was responding very well to the treatment, and that I could go to her room.

She was sleeping so peacefully. She looked so pale and exhausted, but that didn't take away her beauty. I sat on the couch, and the squint squad, and her family arrived. Everyone was there, well except for Zack…and my brother! Oh-oh, I had forgotten to call him, so that's the first thing I did after they asked if she was all right. Jared didn't answer the phone, typical of him. He must have been sleeping like a baby when I called.

After a while the squint squad left. Angela asked me if I wanted to go home, and that didn't have any problem in staying at the hospital with Bones, but I told her I'd rather stay with my Bones.

-Your Bones?-she asked surprise- That's so hot!

- I …I. Just forget what I said okay?-I said-That came out wrong. Go Home

-Okay sweetie. Good Night, see you tomorrow.-she said. When she went away I heard her say something like "I knew it!" excitedly. I sighed

I gave one last look at Bones and then went to sleep. Then I felt something moving my shoulder and then I hit something hard. I had fallen down from the couch, and Bones was awake, standing beside me. I told her she was nuts about being up at that time, then the nurse came and thought we were having sex, because we were on a awkward position when she turned the lights on. But that was completely ridiculous, obviously, I was just trying to help her to get back to bed, Bones was weak what did she expected?!

The nurse left the room, and Bones was kind of hyper, and started singing. I ended up singing her a cradle song, and giving her a massage on the back of her head so she would be able to get back to sleep, which worked perfectly. I looked at her again.

It was a shame my brother was about to steal her heart first…


	4. PHOTOS

**Chapter 4**

**-**Aw, don't they look cute?-Angela said when she, Hodgins, and Cam entered in Brennan's hospital room.

Booth and Bones were both sleeping. Bones was smiling, and Booth sleeping with his head lay on her belly. Bones had her left arm across Booths neck.

-Does anyone have a camera?-Angela asked

-No- Hodgins said

-Doesn't matter, I'll take it with my cell-phone. This is love's evidence.

-I think I'm gonna get some coffee, I'm literally walking asleep-Cam said. Hodgins agreed and went with her.

Angela took out her cell-phone from her purse, and turned the camera on. But suddenly Booth moved, murmuring something, and then went back to sleep. She hid her phone as fast as she could. When she made sure they were both sleeping as babies took it out again. But when she was about to push the button in order to take the photo, the doctor entered in the room.

-Good Morning-he said- I just came to check if everything is okay.

Angela gasped and jumped as she heard that. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

-I'm sorry, did I scare you?

Booth moved, and this time he was really awake.

-Geez, why does everybody in this hospital have to be so noisy?

He tried to stretch, but felt something heavy on his back. He opened his eyes and saw Bones arm and removed it carefully. He turned around and looked at a paralyzed Angela with a cell-phone on her hand and the doctor.

-Good Morning

-Sorry Booth, I didn't mean to wake you up-she said putting away her phone. No more photos.

-No problem. Hey ,at least you didn't wake Bones up. She must be so tired, she woke up on the middle of the night asking if they had sent the body to the Jeffersonian.

-That's typically Brennan-Angela said rolling her eyes- Hey do you wanna go home and change? I can stay with her, plus me and Hodgins, and Cam.

-Mr. Booth, your wife is perfectly fine; she is reacting very well to the treatment. She can be released today. She just needs to take some medicine to control her allergies, but she will be okay. I'll pass you the recipe right away.

-Thank you doctor

-That's what we are here for!-the doctor said as he went out of the room.

-Your wife?- Angela asked astonished.

-Hey I had to tell them something; otherwise they wouldn't let me into the ambulance. That's the first thing I came up with.

-Yeah right. I think that you are wishing that became real.

-What, Bones and Me? Of Course not!-he lied- You know we're just partners, nothing more.

-Don't lie to me Booth. I know you aren't just partners. I know how you look at Jared when she's with her.

-Okay maybe she's my best friend, that's why I get jealous okay?

-Honey, go home and take a rest, you need it. She's gonna be alright

-I think you're right, I need to get Parker, he was supposed to spend the day with me, and call my brother.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Brennan woke up again later on that morning, feeling better. Her allergies were under control. She was alone. There was a big smell of flowers on the room. She looked around and realized that the table beside her was full of flowers. How long had she been in there? Why hadn't she realized a lot of people had visited her? Had she been in a coma? Or was it just a good night sleep? She felt scared.

-Booth?-she said-Booth?! Are you there?

No answer. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. The door opened, and someone came out. I t was Angela

-Hi Ange! –she said happily

-Sweetie, how are you feeling?

-I'm fine Ange! I've always been, that was only an allergic reaction which almost made me stop breathing for a while.

-Yeah sweetie, but you really scared us, especially Booth.

-Well, it's normal for him to get scared, he's an alpha male, over-protector.

-Yes it's normal, but because you almost drowned on his lap.

-How long have I've been in here?

-Since yesterday, why?

- Oh, No… it's nothing. Who brought all these flowers anyway?

-Oh, Hodgins, me, Cam, Zack…

-Zack was here?

-Yes, Sweets brought him yesterday.

-How about Jared?

-Oh…you know Booth tried to call him but….

Suddenly the doors opened and Booth came in, followed by 7 year old Parker.

-Hey everyone! Bones I'm so glad you're awake, how you feeling?-he said happily with his hands on his back.-Parker, be nice and say hello

-Hi Dr. Bones! How are you feeling?

-Parker, it's Dr. Bren….

-It's okay Booth, he can call me Dr. Bones. I'm feeling fine by the way.

-Well, that's good. The doctor said that you could be released today.-He said still smiling- Hey I brought you this, hope you like it.

He gave Bones a transparent gift bag. Inside there was a stuffed bone, with the word BONES , written on it.

-Oh my god, you're so silly. Thanks Booth-she said-You shouldn't have bothered yourself….

-You know, I saw it, and reminded me about you.

-Thank you

Both of them staring at each other with that romantic look; they always gave to each other. Feeling like the world had stopped. Like if they were the centre of the universe. Their faces so close…

-Dr. Bones, I made this for you-Parker said as he gave her a paper. It was a drawing made by himself of them, the three of them: Bones, Parker and Booth, and the three of them were holding hands, like a family. On the top, it said: GET WELL SOON.

Bones felt that weird sensation she always felt when she was with Booth. A family, now even Parker thought about putting them together. He was so innocent.

-Thanks Parker, it's a cute drawing.


	5. OHOH

**HI GUYS!!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE THE LAST TIME I POSTED SOMETHING. I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT, BUT SCHOOL WAS KINDA OF HARD DURING THESE LAST TWO OR THREE MONTHS. BUT I'M FINALLY ON HOLYDAYS SO I HAVE LOTS OF TIME TO WRITE. **

**MMMM SO THIS IS CHAPTER FIVE. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD/BAD COMMENTS ABOUT IT, JUST TELL ME. I WOULD ALSO APPRECIATE IF YOU TELL ME IF THERE'S ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, BECAUSE ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE.**

**....**

**BONES BELONGS TO FOX, NOT ME.**

CHAPTER 5

A week later, everything was back to normal. Brennan was finally getting back to work, and she was happy about that. She was getting sick and tired of being sick and tired, staying at home. She couldn't believe they didn't let her go back to work on the next day, it was only an allergy, an allergic reaction to shrimp. Booth went there every day after work and brought food taking care of her especial diet, he didn't want to cause more allergies. Jared didn't appear on the whole week. Booth was about to report him missing, because of his sudden disappearance. But then he came back.

-Hi everyone

Booth and Brennan were at the Jeffersonian Platform. Bones analyzing the body, and Booth….well he couldn't leave her alone.

-Jared you're back!-Brennan said hugging him.

-You silly idiot-Booth said- I thought something had happened to you. I was about to report you missing, leaving and not even a call or something….

-I went to do some stuff.-Jared said-Tempe, you're kind of pale, what happened to you?

-Well she was at the hospital. She's allergic to shrimp, and you took her to Red Lobster to eat.

-Why didn't you tell me anything?

-About my allergies?

-Yes, about everything, about you being in the hospital, and why didn't you tell me you were allergic to shrimp?

-I tried to call but you never answered the phone-Booth said- And you should had known she was allergic to shrimp, if you wanted to get out with her.

-It's okay Booth, I didn't tell him, it's my fault.

-You see?-Jared said angrily

-Shut up Jared!-Booth said annoyed- I don't care. You should have asked her first.

-Well, did you know she was allergic to shrimp?

-Hey guys, I've got the victim's ID-Angela said as she walked into the platform

-I think I need to go the bathroom-Jared said nervously and ran away from the platform. Everybody looked at him confused.

-What's wrong with him?

-Angela just show us your sketch-Booth said annoyed

-Okay calm down, it's not my fault you wife wants to go out with your brother

-Wife?-Bones asked

-Ah, just forget it Bones okay?

-Booth told the paramedics he was your hus…-Angela said, but Booth quickly put one hand on her mouth.

-Are you trying to hide something from me?-Bones asked

-Huh, off course not, why would I? We're partners –Booth said removing his hand from Angela- Just forget it okay Bones. Let's focus on the case.

He looked at Angela warning her he would kill her if she said something about that again. Angela showed them her sketch. Booth opened his mouth in shock (like Sebastian from the Little Mermaid).

-What's wrong Booth? You looked shocked

-I think I know this guy…

- Are you sure?-Angela concerned as she tried to look for the ID on the computer. John King

-Yeah that's him-Booth said concerned-He worked for the Navy with my brother, they were enemies…Oh my, that makes Jared a suspect.

-Jared, open the door on this instant!!!

No answer. The door was locked. Booth knocked once again the bathroom hardly. But it was useless.

-Jared, if you don't open now, I'll have to smash it. Come on Jared, be a nice little brother...

Suddenly something hit him hard on the head, and then everything went black.


End file.
